


SECRET

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Kudos: 9





	SECRET

他答应高杨来当他的秘书真的是鬼迷了心窍。  
黄子一面喘一面攥紧老板椅的把手，汗一滴一滴的落，不知道高杨是有意的还是无心的。门没有落锁。一下子有人闯进来吓得他浑身一抖。  
“黄总！”  
黄子努力的看清楚是哪个不敲门闯进来的，高杨蹲在下面往里面缩了缩，把他的裤子再拉开了一些，手掌在他的屁股上乱摸。刚刚没人进来的时候才进了一指。这会子高杨就开始卖力起来了，手指往浅浅的前列腺附近磨，他几乎要叫出来。  
那人看见黄子像平常一样搁着脚在桌子上，可是面红耳赤的，疑心是热的。  
“黄总要开空调吗？”  
高杨忍不住用气声笑了笑，手从臀边一路摸到黄子被扯开裤子的边缘，往里面摸了摸，继续去惹黄子，干脆低下头轻轻的舔。黄子浑身发颤，闷闷的哼了一句，扬起下巴来。高杨软热的舌头模仿性交的动作进进出出，爽的他两腿发软。  
“你……你进办公室不敲门的吗？”  
“对、对不起！”小职员捧着一沓文件手足无措。  
“放那去，别…他妈的来烦我！出去！”  
看黄子蹙着眉，小职工哪里敢惹他，赶紧点头哈腰跑出去。  
“他妈的锁门啊！！”

咔嗒。

“高…高……杨，别、别他妈舔……嗯……”  
黄子一句话都说不完整，高杨一面在他的腿间亲吻一边把松松的裤子扯掉，拉着黄子的手让他自己抓住腿岔开。  
浑身没肉的小黄总难得肉乎乎的大腿和臀，高杨格外中意，一手拖住爱不释手的揉一边在腿侧留印子，故意亲的啾啾作响。  
“小黄总不能说这么多脏话，要注意自己的形象。”  
高杨在他臀上来了一巴掌，透出粉红的颜色来，啪的声响和情不自禁紧缩的穴口让黄子羞耻心爆炸。  
“你他妈的行不…嗯嗯…哈啊……”  
黄子一句话来不及说完高杨又埋头舔他舔的啧啧作响，湿热的舌实在是和平时其他的东西太不一样了，他攥紧高杨的头发呜呜咽咽，里面控住不住的涌出水来。  
他几乎不敢看高杨的脸，抬起手遮住自己的脸，语无伦次的骂人，一脚蹬在高杨肩上，高杨委屈的从狭小的办公桌下面钻出来攥住他细小的脚踝，膝盖抵在两腿之间，拉开黄子遮着脸的手臂，他给他一个很倔强的侧脸，红扑扑的，钳着下巴把正脸对向自己的时候才看出黄子流了泪。  
羞的。  
“你妈的高杨！”  
黄子攥住高杨的领带。  
“玩屁呢？要操赶紧操，你行不行啊？”  
高杨一面解开他的扣子摸进他的胸口往硬邦邦的乳头上按一面回答他。  
“玩的不就是你的屁股吗？还挺多水。”  
“操——”  
高杨不知道什么时候拉开的裤拉链就这样操进来。  
“心有灵犀呢，阿黄知道哥哥要操进来。”  
黄子给他又是舔乳又是抵着前列腺猛戳一番招待搞得没有力气骂人，呻吟一声比一声娇，被高杨拖着腿放在办公桌上。  
“你看。”  
黄子给他低哑的声音蛊惑的睁开眼睛低头看身下淫靡的交合，抽出又抵入，他的屁股上一片湿漉漉的，高杨胯骨上也是。  
“你看，阿黄很厉害，全部吃进去了。”  
黄子情不自禁的往下摸，交合的地方好热，小腹被顶起来。他可怜的阴茎昂着头吐水，高杨又开口了。  
“今天阿黄很棒，所以摸摸他好不好？”  
黄子迷迷糊糊被高杨拉着手摸上去，自己撸起来。  
“是不是很舒服？”  
高杨咬着他的耳朵。  
“是不是很爽？”

黄子昂头喘了喘一句话也说不出来，指甲镶进高杨肩膀的肉里。


End file.
